Yeah, Miguel, are you single?
by mixkstyle
Summary: "Um...who's he again?" "Um, my cousin...Miguel." "Is he single?" How the scene in Stiles' bedroom with Danny and Derek could've gone during episode 1-09 Wolfs bane. Derek/Danny, slash !


"Um…Who's he again?" Danny asks, pointing at Derek, who's sitting in the back of Stiles' bedroom. He probably should've hidden Derek elsewhere in the house before letting Danny in, it would've made things so much simpler.

"Um, my cousin…Miguel," Stiles lies easily. He's always been good at improvising.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks, causing Stiles to turn around abruptly and yep, there it is, blood patches on Derek's shirt. Damn it, couldn't he have changed before coming here, seriously? Derek and Scott are so_ lucky_ to have him as their sidekick, what with all the lies he has to come up with on the spot.

"Yeah, yes, well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds," Stiles explains as casually as he can. The werewolf bastards owe him _big time_. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts."

He jerks his head quickly to the drawer on Derek's right and turns his attention back to Danny, back to business. "So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably—"

"Stiles?" Derek interrupts him. Right in the middle of his attempt at solving all their problems. He's trying to get some actual work done here! It's not like they can count on Scott to actually accomplish anything. The guy may be his best friend, but seriously, he's pretty much useless.

"Yes?" he asks impatiently.

"This…no fit!" Derek hisses, sounding annoyed and even showing sharp canines.

"Then try something else on," Stiles shoots back, equally annoyed.

He's somewhat glad for Danny's presence, he normally wouldn't dare talking back to Derek like this. "Sorry," he tells Danny but the latter has his gaze fixed on Derek. Stiles gasps as realization strikes him. He just caught Danny staring at Derek. It never even crossed his mind that Derek is actually good looking and that Danny could be sensible to his good looks. It gives him an idea. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?"

He taps Danny in the arm, "What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny says, seemingly trying to keep his gaze away from Derek.

"The shirt," Stiles specifies.

"It's…it's not really his color," Danny breathes out, as if he was just holding his breath.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person," Danny says, defeated.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night," Stiles fights back a smile, keeping it solely in his head. "Anyway, about that text…"

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek hisses, standing shirtless and agitating another shirt he took from Stiles' drawer. Stiles looks back at Danny to gauge his reaction.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text," Danny finally caves and takes over Stiles' laptop. Stiles throws his arms up in the air in victory, satisfied that his plan 'seduce Danny into submission using Derek' worked perfectly.

Stiles gives his seat to Danny so that he can work properly and takes his seat instead. He looks back at Derek, who has thankfully put shirt back on but is apparently pissed off, if the death glares he's sending him are any indication. He's glad Derek was here after all, he probably wouldn't have convinced Danny to help them so easily.

"Is he single?" Danny mumbles very low, his eyes still fixed on the computer screen.

"Mhh?" Stiles snaps out of his reverie and turns his attention back at Danny. "Who?"

"Your cousin…?" Danny whispers and Stiles could swear Danny's face is flushed. Aww, Danny boy's got a crush on Derek. Except that it's not so cute when Stiles thinks about it. Derek is…just not someone Stiles wants Danny to get close to. Derek scares the hell out of him. But Stiles enjoys torturing Derek, to get back at him for being such a jerk to him. "Yeah, Miguel, are you single?"

"None of your business," Derek spats at him, and thusly the topic is closed.

Derek hates being made a spectacle of. He knows his body is nothing to be ashamed of, but still, he doesn't like showing it off. Call him a prude or whatever you want, he's just not comfortable. And sure, this Danny kid is actually cute, but Derek's just not boyfriend material. His life is too dangerous, lately even more so than usual.

He can't help himself though, he watches Danny working on Stiles' computer, helping them. He knows Danny's gay-thanks to Stiles' subtlety-and he knows Danny's interested in him. He takes a deep breath, taking in Danny's scent and actually enjoying it.

He probably shouldn't have done that. Being a werewolf, basic instincts are stronger and more sensible to senses. In much simpler words: he's turned on.

Fortunately, someone rings the house bell, prompting Stiles to leave the bedroom to go get the door. Derek doesn't wait to grab Danny out of the chair and tackling him against the nearest wall.

"Ok, yes, I'm single, and this," Derek presses a quick kiss on Danny's lips right on the spot, leaving him astonished. "This is a sneak peek of what's to come."

"Uh...ok," Danny struggles to say, apparently trying to catch up on what's going on. But the thing is, now that Derek's had a taste, he can't stop and doesn't move his body away from where it's pressed against Danny's. He nuzzles Danny's neck, inhaling some more of his scent, nibbling at the tender skin he finds there. He hears Danny moan softly, feels Danny's arms wrap around his back and Danny's hips rocking against his. It's exhilarating and Derek moves along, reveling in the friction while he takes Danny's jacket off his shoulders before slipping his hands under Danny's shirts. It feels like touching electricity when his fingertips come in contact with Danny's smooth skin.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Leave it to Stiles to interrupt at the wrong moment. Derek turns to scowl at the boy and makes a mental note to punish him later for making Danny slip away from him and getting back to work.

He leans close to Danny's ear and whispers. "This is far from being over. I'll see you again, Danny boy." Derek grins and nibbles Danny's earlobe playfully before standing back. He catches Stiles staring at him and Derek glares back at the boy. It's his fault after all, for teasing the both of them into this. But Derek isn't so mad about the result, he looks forward to a lot of fun times with Danny.

THE END.

_After popular demand, there is now a sequel, check out my profile for "_Cared for You_"._


End file.
